Welcome to the Crescent
by TheShadowPony
Summary: Dust Cloud, a mare trying to fit in a life away from Manehattan, had received a letter saying that she had joined a secret organization, recalling no memory of sending a letter to the organization called "Crescent". Dust Cloud finds herself in trouble when an unexpected visitor arrives. WARNING: this will get bloody in future chapters!
1. Just a normal day

Dust Cloud stepped through the huge hallway with the torches placed along the stone walls serving as the only light source. The roof of the hallway was tall and the hallway looked endless, all she could see in the far distance was pure darkness, she twisted herself around to see behind her the pure darkness also behind her. She had only one choice, to keep on going forward. It was completely silent except for the click of her hooves beating at the ground, and the slight crackle of the torches. The hallway felt medieval-like because of the old stone walls and torches, but it was just like that since she was used to the street lights of Manehattan before she moved to the country just recently. The silence had made her felt loneliness and empty, and Dust Cloud would constantly have the urge to run away, "but what would I run from, the dark? No, it's not that… that one feeling… like you're being watched." Dust Cloud said with sweat falling from her face. She was terrified at this point and had stopped walking. She felt a horrible groan in her stomach like she was going to be sick. The hallway was exactly the same when she had entered, nothing changed, nothing unusual, not one single thing out of place. Dust Cloud fell to her back and saw nothing as the darkness engulfed her, still having the sick feeling.

Dust Cloud slowly opened her eyes to see her bed sheets sprawled across the floor and felt her cold wooden floor against her back. She sighed and sprang up flipping the covers back over her bed. The small cottage was messy with candy wrappers, chip bags and empty soda cans overflowing the trash can and floors. "Falling off the bed again Dust Cloud, and look at this place, I've got a bad sweet tooth that really has to go." Dust Cloud started to pile the trash onto her back keeping them in place with her wings and threw as much as she could into the bin outside near the back door. "Glad I live alone, this would be embarrassing."

An hour had passed and Dust Cloud had put away the broom into her closet and felt the acing pain in her stomach once more. "Crap, I didn't get groceries, why do I have to be an airhead. You had one job and you forget it immediately. *sigh* this is the fifth time, maybe I can eat later. I got work anyways… WORK! What time is it, I'll be late again!" Dust Cloud sprinted to her dresser and pulled out her brush, she ripped through the knots in her hair and struggled to get them loose. She turned toward her mirror and looked at herself and paused for a moment, "it's Sunday". She stood there and stared at her reflection, her long light yellow mane with the brush still dangling from the knots, and her aqua blue eye beside her black eyepatch. She ran her hoof across her eyepatch with guilt and rubbed her light brown cheek, opening and closing her wings in a flapping motion and staring at her tan coloured hooves. And finally looking at her cutie mark, she always did this when she came to a mirror, her thoughts criticizing her looks, and always looking at that little fluffy cloud of dust on her flank. It was the worst "destiny" that a pony could get, and not to mention her eye patch, everypony called her a pirate, even the children in town called her a pirate, and she was a full grown mare. But she would never care for that; she just thought it made her look cooler.

Dust Cloud stopped drooling mindlessly at the mirror and headed for the front door. Without taking more than two steps outside, she slips on a pile of papers and falls to see in front of her, the daily newspaper and an anonymous letter float down. She stands up and brushes the dust off to also see the mail mare, staring at the tangled brush, somehow still hanging, and her eyepatch. "Sorry, just moved here." Dust Cloud said apologetically. But with just a closer look, Dust Cloud noticed the cross-eyed mail mare with her one good eye. She was gray coated and had yellow hair with a group of bubbles on her flank. The mail mare smiled at her and flew off to the sky. "Glad I'm not the only one with eye problems too." Dust Cloud gathered the mail and trotted back inside.

Dust Cloud started to flip through the pages of the newspaper and said, "another unexplained murder again, yeah… unexplained, there not coincidences, not accidents, not just murders, assassins more like It." She set the newspaper down and looked closely at the red wax seal from the letter; it had the inscriptions of "Crescent" in the wax. She gently broke the seal and slipped out the letter. Written in red cursive ink, she read it through her mind.

" _Dear Miss Cloud, we are proud to accept you into the CRESCENT. We have received your letter stating that you would like to join our organization, I'm very sure you know our purpose. If you have changed your mind of your decision and have knowledge of the mailing address, consequently, we would have to "dispose" of you. We have an agent that has been secretly watching you from a distance, and is able to kill you if you try to tell any pony of our organization or flee from your home. I suggest you follow the agent's directions EXACTLY. Our agent will accompany you to ensure your destination. The key to the destination should have come in the envelope. Please bring this letter with you to insure this knowledge is kept a secret._

 _Thank You for joining us,_

 _We hope you will not make the wrong decision, Dust Cloud._

 _Welcome to the Crescent."_

Finishing the letter, Dust Cloud dropped the letter to the floor, and stared at her hooves with terror. Without saying anything she reached into the envelope. To her horror, the key was there. Finally ended the silence when she whispered to herself, "But… I didn't- I didn't… send anything. What in Celestia's name is this organization for…? What do they do?"

A loud Knocking on her front door had made her emotions mixed at this point, Confused, sad, doubtful, scared, and within seconds, the door smashed to pieces when a force knocked it down. The tall figure stepped into the cottage entrance. The pony wore a slick, black suit, a pair of googles preventing from any pony to its eyes, and a black bandana around its neck with the symbol of a crescent moon with two spiked triangles on the top and bottom of the bandana. The same symbol was on the flank of the suit, and a short, dark purple mane. The nuzzle, ears, and bottom of the hooves were the only coat showing; a light blue coat, and for some reason, it didn't have a tail.

To Dust Cloud's thought, it must have been the agent the letter mentioned. The pony stared down at Dust Cloud sitting on the floor with no trace of emotion. The agent held out a hoof to show that the agent wasn't a treat… For now.


	2. Below the gravestones

Dust Cloud sat on the floor for a long and awkward moment until she realized this agent was strong enough to break down a door; and if the agent could break a door, then he could break a bone with ease. The agent was still holding out a hoof, and Dust Cloud really had no choice but to take offer, she'd surly stumble from her quivering legs if she got up on her own. She took the agents grasp and his quick reflects took over and flung her out the door to where she almost fell again, and then the strangest thing happened, the agent talked, "move." That was it. Nothing else, it wasn't the strangest but Dust Cloud didn't expect the agent to talk. It was sort of a low intimidating voice, she just took a guess and concluded it was a stallion, but had a small and mare-looking body. But she did as told, and "moved" she thought her legs quivered even more as she heard that intimidating growl of a "move". The agent went up ahead of her, with his back turned, and was giving her the chance to run so he could give a "one only" warning, and she took the bait. She immediately started to sprint in the opposite direction but before she could even move another step back, her hoof was caught on something cold and lifeless. The agent was tightly squeezing her hoof while staring right at her. He faintly said in in the growl, "don't. Run." Dust Cloud took the hint and slowly nodded at him. He let go and his back turned again.

After several minutes of mindlessly following, Dust Cloud decided to be brave for once, "listen mister, I-I must have been set up, because I didn't send any letters to this "Crescent" place, I don't even know what you do, and I know for a fact that- "when there aren't enough initiates' they just pick random ponys and force them to join." The agent interrupted. Dust Cloud shot back with a question, "and how do you know that?" for a moment there was silence until he stopped and turned his head to her. "Cause it happened to me, I was only eleven when they killed my parents and took me." Dust Cloud's throat felt dry as her eyes filled with gilt. "Kill!?... Kidnap children!? Why would they do- "were almost there." He interrupted again, but as he said it, his voice sounded guilty and continued walking. Dust Cloud had even more questions to ask, but felt it would just be rude to the agent.

Soon, they arrived in an abandoned cemetery that looked as if it was hundreds of years old; most of the head-stones were covered in vines, destroyed by age, or a rumble of stones. There was one certain head stone, somehow readable, with the carving of a violin and said "R.I.P, _here lies Lightning Flash, the never forgotten musician of Canterlot. 1534-1563, assassinated."_ A bundle of dead roses were withered across the top of the head-stone. " _Most likely the oldest head-stone and still standing, it's readable too."_ Dust Cloud thought to herself.

The two approached an old crypt with two medieval sconces in the shape of two pony skulls holding lanterns in their mouths. They were to the sides of the Iron Gate entrance leading to a dark stairway downwards.

Dust Cloud took the key folded in her wings and handed it to the agent. He ripped it from her hoof in his mouth and turned the key in the padlock. The gate swung open on its own and Dust Cloud had gritted her teeth as the agent strayed behind her and both walked into the darkness.

They entered a long dark hallway that looked exactly like the one from her dream; Medieval looked and eerie. As they entered, the agent nodded with greeting at two other agents wearing the same outfit as the one behind Dust Cloud, both with no tail and short manes', and no expression. Both of their goggles gleamed from the torch light reflecting on them, she felt they were staring at her. Then she looked again with here good eye and again noticed the strange symbol on their bandannas and on the flank of their outfits.

Dust Cloud and the agent kept walking father down the hallway until she started to hear the chatter of a large crowd until they came to a huge gathering of different ponies, a variety of colors and figures, all of them still had tails and their manes were different styles and long to short. They seemed completely normal and harmless. Patterns of voices echoed through the hallway, and Dust Cloud was lost upon what seemed to hundreds of ponies gathered and all came to a room with the same style as the hallway. The room was gigantic with agents outlining the end of the hallway entrance. Tables and chairs could be seen scattered about the main room. Huge black banners with a white crescent and spiked triangles above and below the crescent were the only things on them; they hung on the side of the walls. There was a red carpet leading to a stage at the back of the room with long, decorated polls holding candles, and a another banner colored a dark red and had the word "Crescent" and the symbols off to the side of the word hung on the back wall of the stage.

The agent behind Dust Cloud was gone as she moved to the front of the crowd; facing towards the stage. A Colt walked past the crowd and stepped up onto the stage and cleared his throat loudly over the crowd. He wore the same outfit as the other agents, bit slightly different, he didn't wear a mask, but his left ear was bandaged and bloody, there was a belt around his waist with a dagger strapped to it, his outfit was tattered and the symbol on his bandanna and flank had a faded circle around the crescent moon and old scars covered his face. His mane was un-brushed; big nuzzle with a spiky pattern around, small pupils, a gray coat, and black and white hair.

The crowd had stopped blabbering and stared at the colt with confusion. He spoke in a loud and focused voice. "Welcome to the Crescent, you have all received a letter, by now you should have read it. Most of you have no clue about this place and why you're here, the rest of you chose to be here, the worst mistake of your lives. Now, let me explain if you please.


	3. A knife to the eye

"You can a call me Captain, and we are the Crescent. Welcome, I hope the agents didn't give you much trouble coming here. Anyways, you have all been chosen to spend the next three years of your life here. Well you must be wondering what we do exactly; well, we are an organization of assassins." The crowd of ponies started to come back to a loud chatter as "Captain" had an annoyed expression. Captain began to shout, "QUIET!" his booming voice caught the attention of every pony within the radius, every pony was surly trembling and all was silent again. "Thank you… now, as I was saying… you will train yourself within these walls for all of your initiate life. There are schedules for all of your names and each class will instruct you in the art of murder. You will all also have a dorm room to share with three other roommates, and there is a very strict curfew; that if you don't be in your dorms by 7:30, you'll stay the entire night training in the gym with wild Fire, and she doesn't let you off easy… ever. If you try to escape you'll pull the carts… and trust me, you don't want that. Your dorm mates will be your… co-assassins, call it what you like, I don't care. Fighting any fellow initiates means you'll run twelve miles around the track; without break. There are three meals a day; any outside food will not be permitted. You wake up at 4:00, sharp; don't be late for first class. The map of the campgrounds comes with the schedule, and everything else you really need to know comes with the sheets… any questions?" Dust Cloud looked all around her to see not a single hoof was raised above the large crowd of ponies. So Dust Cloud had decided to ask a question herself. She slowly raised her hoof high, and Captain gave a glare to Dust Cloud and said a simple "go on." "What happens if some pony tries to hurt or attempt to kill an agent?" Dust Cloud could feel butterfly's viciously flying around in her stomach. Captain gave an even worse glare to Dust Cloud and responded, "I hope it's not a threat, but… **if** it were to happen I'm sure that an attack to an agent would fail, unless your that good." Every other pony within the room stared straight toward to dust Cloud, she started to immediately feel regret. "Now that questions have been answered, please come to the table to your left when your name is called out; that is where your sheets are, and please do keep them." Captain stepped off the stage and exited the main hall.

The chatter started again and random names began to be shouted out. Dust Cloud looked to every direction in much confusion, trying to get away from the large crowd pushing her back and forth. She finally got to the end of the crowd were she saw a small group of three ponys quietly talking to each other, " _Assassins!? Me!? Assassin!? Killing… ponies!? No, no, no, NO!"_ Dust Cloud was breathing heavily in disbelief, and her eye swelling with tears, she rested her hoof on her eye-patch and stared towards the floor. " _Keep it together… you'll get through this, just do as told and hopefully they won't kill me."_ Dust Cloud swiped away her tears and faced away from any pony hoping they wouldn't notice her puffy eyes and start to see a weakness in her.

She looked back to the small group of ponies and adjusted her eye to see a familiar face. It was a Pegasus mare with a tan coat and short red and black hair. Her eyes were a dark purple and piercings were along her ear, above her mouth and through her left nostril, there were two ringed piercings throughout her wings also. Black tattoos were on her right wing and along her neck. Lastly she had that light green hoodie Dust Cloud could recognize from any were.

But Dust Cloud didn't know her name, all she knew was that she was the one thug from Manehattan that mugged her and put a knife in her eye. She was also the reason Dust Cloud became broke and had to move to somewhere cheaper, the horrible country side; where the nearest trading post is miles away. She had a real grudge with her after she had to use most of her bits paying for medical bills and having to leave most of her stuff back in Manehattan. Dust Cloud could feel absolute rage build in her. So she did something incredibly stupid; she was going to argue with a thug that could easily put another knife in her eye leaving her blind.

Dust Cloud slowly walked up to the thug and tapped on her shoulder. She immediately regretted her decision and was going to just make an excuse when she remembered the day she got mugged. She had just went to her favorite coffee shop, that day she was meeting a blind date, and it turned out the date was just great and her date was the perfect stallion for her. So she had agreed to go on another date with him that weekend, but when she made another terrible decision to take a short cut to her apartment building. She got a bad surprise from the same thug and a knife to her eye it was. Dust Cloud was a magnet for bad luck and was a horrible decision maker, losing an eye **and** becoming broke the same day was the biggest dis-achievement of her life, and the best to worst day Dust Cloud ever had. When Dust Cloud showed up at the coffee shop again, except with an eye-patch, her date ran for the door when he saw her sit across of the table. Apparently he had a phobia called Thalassoharpaxophobia… a fear of pirates… and it seems he had it bad if he ran at the sight of an eye-patch.

The thug and other ponies turned to see what she wanted. Dust Cloud gave a stern "do you remember me?" the thug gave a simple smirk and said, "Yeah, you're that one idiot who wasted my time, now get outta my face!" The two other ponies snickered along with the thug while Dust cloud knew exactly what she was referring to; Dust Cloud had only twenty bits in her saddle bag that day. Dust Cloud decided to just ignore here grudge and walked back the crowd. Then, she could hear her name called out over the crowds chatter. She walked to the table to see an agent without a mask and politely handed her papers to her with a small chuckle and said, "Todays a bad day for you… head over to the inspection table." Dust looked to him with confusion, and then looked to the table with a sign stating "Inspections"; she headed over without any questions.

When she approached the table, another agent sat there, lying back in the seat. "Remove your eye-patch. "The agent said shortly. Dust Cloud did as the agent said without saying anything. She lifted the eye-patch and the agent stared at the stitched eye and gave a disgusted expression, he quickly said, "Ok, put it back on. Go to the doctor's office, you'll see it on the map." Dust Cloud flipped back the eye patch and stared at the map scanning for the text "doctor's office". She finally came to the text and followed the directions.

Dust Cloud came to the door with the text and slowly opened it to see a room filled with surgical equipment scattered across tables, blood soaked rags and blood stains spotted the floor. A chair with fresh blood and straps hanging low was in the center of the room. A unicorn mare was sorting the trough the scalpels. She had a purple coat, short black hair with blue and green strips. She looked like some sort of high-tech cyborg. She wore an armoured suit on her chest with a metal blackleg and a black suit underneath the armour. The flank of the metal leg had the crescent symbol on it; the crescent was red and had a circle within the crescent. She also had a mechanical eye with a red light substituting as a pupil. Then was a metal ear slightly twitching.

The mare looked to Dust Cloud and said faintly with a crooked smile, "a dead eye huh? Well then… this is gonna be painful."


	4. The mad-mare

Dust Cloud looked at the mare with a blank expression, completely surprised and a small amount of fear started to spark from hearing the words "this is gonna be painful". Dust Cloud could feel her throat dry and clench in attempt to spit out her words. A long and awkward silence filled the room only to be broken, "yes, well… I'm Doctor Crow. Just call me doc. Now if I could just examine your eye this will be over in-… um… a bit longer than no time." A small smirk stretched across her face with anticipation. The doctor came a mere inch to her face, lifting the patch left to examine the remains of Dust Clouds eye. Dust Cloud cleared her throat and began to speak in what seemed like a whisper, "umm… I'm Dust Cloud, they told me to-." "Ok! Please take a seat; I'll be with you shortly. I'm only going to go turn in some files." The doctor quickly scanned through the files on her desk and scribbled down some words onto the papers. She held them between her teeth and slammed the blood-stained door behind her.

Dust Cloud took a long breath to cool herself down, and then stared toward the bloody chair. The chair looked old and torn, it had blue leather with the blood scattered, and was leaned back almost as far as it would go. She looked to the bloody scalpels and empty syringes left in a pile to later be cleaned and could almost see what horrible things happened. Dust Cloud walked to the chair and cringed at the site of it, she did as she was told and slowly slipped herself into the bloody chair. She could already feel cold blood seep into her coat and gaged at the thought of it being somepony else's. She patiently waited what seemed like an hour but only three minutes had passed, she tightly closed her eyes, trying her best to not think about the blood.

The doctor slammed the door open, forcing Dust Cloud to scream out in surprise. She stared back at her with a simple chuckle and approached Dust Cloud. The doctor then turned to pull over a cart of clean medical supplies, an assortment of scalpels, clean rags, long metal picks, a saw blade, tweezers, a bottle of unknown pills, a drill, scissors, cotton swaps, a small hammer of sorts, and strange electrical wires and metal objects scattered along. The doctor reached down to the lower section of the cart and scrambled around for a few seconds. She stopped her shuffling to raise her hoof with another mechanical object, and placed it among the other equipment. The doctor came back to Dust Cloud and tightly strapped all four of her hooves to the chair, making it impossible to escape from the mad-mare. Dust Cloud started to immediately panic as the doctor strapped her down, including; struggling to be free and breathing intensely. The doctor noticed her thrashing in the chair and gave a long sigh, "that won't help anything… and you might want to bite down on this." The mare left a wooden stick between her teeth and turned her back to Dust Cloud to face the equipment. Dust Cloud spoke with the wood in her teeth making her words muffled, "what are you going to do!? What's happening!?" the doctor looked back to her with a devious grin and said, "Isn't it obvious? I'm preparing you for surgery… after all; you won't last long here with a blind spot. Think of it as a favour." Dust Clouds expression became blank once more, her throat clenched again and she felt here heart stop for a moment, still trying to process all the events. She was terrified of speaking, but that didn't stop her demand for questions, "surgery!? But… but… now? My eye?!" the doctor turned herself back around with the saw blade in her hoof and switched on the blade to a spinning state. Dust Cloud screamed out, "WAIT!" the mad-mare stopped the blade from inching her eye any closer and gave a loud sigh. Dust Cloud started finishing her sentence again, "aren't you supposed to give me anaesthesia or something!?" the doctor gave a growl and answered, "no, and you can deal with a little bit of pain, you'll most likely live by a percent chance of 54%, is that not good enough for you? I dealt without some anaesthesia. Just look at me… one explosion later and your just a machine. Now enough chit-chat, it's time for the procedure." Dust Cloud closed her eye tightly and held her breath.

The doctor ripped off the eyepatch and let it fall to the floor; her expression was of only an insane pony would have. She slightly laughed insanely over the saw blades movement. Dust Cloud bit down incredibly hard when the impact of pain hit her hard, feeling the stitches fall apart and warm blood falling across her face. The feeling of the metal cutting through her made her cringe, and the wooden stick snapped into splinters. She spit out the remaining stick and screamed in agony, tears falling from her eye. Dust Cloud opened her eye to the burning light hanging above her; she could almost see her eye getting ripped apart. Dust Cloud stared toward the maniac laughing along with Dust Clouds screams, and saw the blood flying in the air hitting Dust Cloud with disgust. The doctor stopped the sawing, only to reach for the rags and started to smudge more than wipe away the gushing blood. She set down the blood soaked rag again and went for the scissors, slightly cutting through the flesh. Dust Cloud finally passed out and let her body go limp.

When Dust Cloud woke, the surgery wasn't over. She opened her eye to the loud ringing in her head and a huge headache. The doctor was hammering in a metallic object into her eye socket and cutting through bits of bones at the same time. It wasn't as painful, but it hurt just as much to make Dust Cloud pass out once again, yet to be a woken again when an electrifying jolt coursed through her veins, she felt as if she were being electrified. The doctor was now working on connecting and rewiring wires into the eye socket, and Dust Cloud felt all of her energy lift away. This time, she tried to ignore the throbbing pain in her body and just rest, but it wasn't that easy, she couldn't rest with the powerful headache still in her mind. She then decided to stare towards what strange junk the doctor would shove into her eye. She looked to the cart, and rested on top of it was a shiny glass "thing" rested upon the cart. The doctor slightly taped her back hoof while messing with the wires, and the glass thing rolled itself around, a small iris faced toward her and a slight whimper came from Dust Cloud, it looked to be the color red and was definitely a mechanical one, it had wires of red and yellow wired sticking from the back.

The doctor finally finished hammering in the metal, and reached for the eye. She struggled in jamming the eye in, so just set out to find a welder instead. She left the room and slammed door behind. Meanwhile, Dust Cloud seems brave enough to touch her eye, she reached for it and tapped on the smooth metal left in her eye socket, most of the blood was gone but small traces of dried blood were spotted on her face. She felt here headache lift away and immediately rested from her weakness demanding the strength to stay awake. She finally could think of someplace else than the rat hole she sat in. Dust Cloud stared to think to herself, " _a dream would be so nice, maybe even a nightmare would work… just get me away from this place_." She finally drifted from her mind and felt as if she were in total darkness.


	5. The wrong place, at the wrong time

The walls around Dust Cloud seemed to enclose her in a small space. Four walls trapping her in an empty room, alone. The room had no doors or windows, not even a trace of some sort of opening. But yet the walls were similar to the ones form the dream she had before; Stoney walls lit with only one torch, barley enough to see her own hooves.

Suddenly, she felt a wrenching pain in her head, causing her to scream in agony as she fell to the cold floor, still screeching for the pain to stop. She finally closed her eyes shut and, slowly, the pain started to fade out. She opened her eyes again to see her in her home, sprawled out on the floor wrapped in her bed sheets. She frantically gasped and reached her hoof to her eye to feel the leathery patch beneath her hoof, sighing in relief as she lay on the floor for a few more seconds re-gaining her thoughts.  
Dust cloud gave a faint smile and said "I am SO glad that was a dream… I- I need to get some fresh air." Dust Cloud ran straight for the door with her mane mangled and bags under her eyes. But right when she came to the door and reached out for the knob; her doorbell gave a small tone.  
Dust Cloud stood still, sweat drops falling from her forehead as the pain gained its way back to her. She could hear the obnoxious ring of the doorbell getting ever louder. She gasped for air as she felt her lungs filling with water, spiting it out, but only wasting her breath. She slammed open the door open while one hoof lay on her throat as if she were being choked.  
A faint silhouette stood in her doorway as her vision blurred until she collapsed to the floor. Dead it almost seemed…

* * *

Dust Cloud gasped for air and choked up water. Falling back as she continued to hack up the water that filled her lungs. Dust Cloud had finally finished throwing up mostly water and looked up to see herself being held by the neck while some pony dunking her into a bath of water, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Get up you sleeping coward! Finally got the water out of your ears!?" the pony said as they held her by the throat.  
Dust Cloud couldn't recognize the voice, but she could tell it was a female voice, at least it sounded. After some time she regained all of her vision, but still squinting to see who had almost killed her. Dust Cloud felt incredibly weak, and unable to even speak, too afraid if would waste the little energy she had left in her. Not daring to close her eyes again, she coughed a few more times and gave a close look at the pony's face.  
It was a female like Dust Cloud had expected, Her coat a velvet red and her mane and tail flame-ish looking with streaks of red, orange and yellow, while her eyes a burnt green.  
Dust Cloud was still hard of hearing, but she could make out a few words, "And that's why you don't take a nap!" Dust Cloud had listened to the last sentence, realizing she hadn't listened to a single word she had said, and in a panicky haste she shook the last bit of water from her ears.  
Dust Cloud now felt a tad bit brave and having regaining somewhat of her strength, she spoke. "uh, w-who a-are you?" She said with a bad stutter.  
"Oh, don't patronize me! You know EXACTLY who I am you dirty spy! Now stop stalling and tell me where you hid the stash!"  
Dust Cloud looked up with confusion and gave a small reply to the mare, "I'm not a-."

Before dust Cloud could finish her sentence she got dunked under the water once more, not prepared to gasp for a breath. She frantically started to wriggle around trying to break the surface for a gasp of air. Her struggling used every last bit of the small amount of energy she could take and was starting to lose her life to this pony.

The pony finally pulled her back up giving her a minute to throw back up the water.  
"This is your last chance! TELL ME!" the mare yelled out.  
Dust Cloud panicking, decides to stall her form drowning her. "*cough* STOP! I. Don't know what you're talking about!" yelling in a harsh voice.  
Before the mare could reply, the sound of pounding hooves came down the hallway. Another agent in the outfit same as the others slid into the doorway, breathing heavily. "Fire Light! Stop! That's the wrong pony!" The agent blurted out, finally.  
The mare, who Dust Cloud was assuming Fire Light, froze with an embarrassed expression, covered up with anger. She was still holding Dust Cloud by the throat while staring blankly at the agent.  
"You mean to tell me… you gave me the WRONG pony to interrogate!?" Fire Light said.  
"Y-yes ma'am… It was an honest mistake. I'll take any punishment you mean for me to have." The agent quickly said with a nervous tone.  
Fire Light looked back to Dust Cloud, watching her cough up some more pools of water.  
"Then who's this chump?!" Fire Light questioned.  
"I believe she's a newly arrived initiate." The agent replied. A long minute passed before any one of them spoke a word.  
Fire Light had finally let go of Dust Cloud's throat and pulled her out of the tub. The both gave their apologies and sent her of with another agent nearby to bring her to the right place.

* * *

Freezing, far too weak, and nearly dead Dust Cloud flowed by the agent. While Fire Light started to scream in the agents face about responsibility and getting the job done right. The agent half dressed in the outfit had a blank expression and didn't even knowledge Dust Clouds presence, just leading her down the hallways.  
Dust Cloud kept mostly quiet and followed as she was told to keep from getting killed. Starting to wonder, Dust Cloud thought, " _How did I even get there… wasn't I with that insane doctor?_ " Dust Cloud lifted a hoof to confirm a replacement eye, still getting used to seeing with it. Just as she thought, the eye remained and her questions grew even more…

 _ **::Authors note::**_ **Yeaaaah, It has been WAY too long XD**

 **sorry, I just kinda forgot completely about these things. I'll get to working on the others too, also, I kinda got a new story idea you might like. it takes place in sort of like a comic book world, combined with human world, and MLP FIM world. still working on it tho. anyways thnx for reading.**


End file.
